In using a computer-controlled CRT monitor (preferably of the graphics display type) as a visual aid in circuit pack assembly and/or testing operations, for example, excessively high values of electrostatic charge normally tend to build up on the cathode ray tube (CRT) screen (or face plate) of such a monitor. Such an electrostatic charge can often seriously impair, if not destroy, the operating functions of many types of IC devices, particularly those of the mos-type, should they be brought into the field of such charge during routine handling at an assembly or test station.
When monitors of the above type have been employed in high volume applications heretofore, they have also typically been arranged in multiple rows, and independently housed. Such an arrangement not only requires considerable costly factory floor space, but has not been conducive to the utilization of any common means associated with the monitors for overcoming the troublesome problem of electrostatic charge build-up on the screens thereof.